<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murder Husbands by Author_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870477">Murder Husbands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person'>Author_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Come Inflation, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Murder, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses control of his magic, and takes control of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer<br/>Don’t own the characters, not making money. </p><p>Content Warning<br/>Contains: Underage sex, violence and gore, and naughty language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t understand how he’s supposed to be able to write lines with no ink but shrugs and puts the quill to parchment. He scrawls the first line and gasps. It’s written in a deep red liquid that looks suspiciously like...his hand burns as the same phrase is carved into the back of it and he’s instantly enraged. He grips the quill so tightly it snaps, the magic within it escaping in a rush of sparks. He tries to breathe through his fury, tries to control his magic, which is on the point of slipping free. He fails. He watches, detached, as Umbridge is engulfed in it. He can’t see it, but he can feel it, his magic filling the room and wrapping around the bitch’s body. A part of him thinks he should stop this, but mostly he feels nothing but rage. Although there’s a tiny undercurrent of amusement, which feels strangely separate, as if he’s picking up on someone else’s emotions. He hardly notices, too busy watching Umbridge panic. She’s shrieking at him to stop this, and he smiles viciously at her as she begins taking quick shallow breaths. He watches eagerly as she slowly dies, wondering why he hasn’t done this sooner. Trying to decide who he should get rid of next. It takes a few minutes for the toad to stop breathing altogether, her body slowly slumping over in her chair. He steps closer and verifies that she is in fact dead, then collects her wand. He tests it to make sure it will do his bidding, and is both satisfied, and also a little disgusted when it does. He’s glad he’ll be able to frame her for the violent acts he’s about to commit, but doesn’t know how to feel about the fact they have that much in common. Ugh.</p><p>He shakes the thought off and pulls his cloak out, he has some arseholes to punish. First thing first, he’ll need to collect Ginny before she heads up to the girl’s dorm for the night. That bitch has stalked him for far too long.</p><p>He strides quickly through the halls hidden under the cloak and makes his way into the tower. Luckily the common room isn’t crowded at the moment so he can move around easily enough, and equally luckily his prey is in sight. He moves closer until he can be sure no one will come between them, then casts the imperius and orders her to make her excuses and head out of the tower. He watches coldly as she does just that. One of her friends calling after her.</p><p>“Hey, where are you going? You cow!”</p><p>He huffs a quiet laugh. That gives him an even better idea than the punishment he had originally planned for her. He’s just turning to follow her out when he catches a glimpse of Colin Creevey. Hm...what to do with him? The little stalker deserves his own punishment. Oh. He remembers a delightful little curse he found in the library at Grimmauld. That’ll do nicely for a start but...there needs to be more. Blindness is perfect for the arsehole photographer, he seems like a voyeur, and even if he isn’t he won’t be happy about losing his sight. But something else...something...he smirks. That’s perfect. He casts the first curse which will slowly take his sight over the next few months, and has no counter or cure. Then the next. He watches eagerly for...Colin jerks away from his brother who had just tried to hand him a textbook, crying out at the burning sensation the touch caused. Harry laughs quietly again and turns to leave. Wondering how long it’ll take before Colin realizes he’ll never be able to be touched again, at least without feeling pain.</p><p>He slips through the portrait hole and guides his next victim out of Hogwarts. He tilts his head considering how best to enact this particular plan, he can’t apparate her to the closest farm...a thought flashes across his mind and he blinks. Perfect. He’ll keep her under the imperius curse and order her to find one, simple. He won’t know when it’s safe to cancel it but it can’t take her <em>that</em> long to find one, so he’ll just keep it going for a week or two. It’ll be an annoying drain on his magic, but so very worth it. He begins casting the other spells. One to transfigure her into a cow, and another to place a collar on her that will prevent her leaving once she reaches a cow farm. The farmer will do the rest. God, he wishes he could be there the first time a calf is raped into her though. Huh. He adds a tracking charm to the collar, and a disillusionment spell so no one else will know it’s there. Now he’ll be able to visit at least. He can’t wait. He pulls back the hood of the cloak and pets her mockingly for a moment. He knows from personal experience she won’t know anything is wrong right now, but when the spell ends she’ll remember this moment of tenderness and hate him all the more for it, and she’ll know exactly who to blame for her suffering. He gives her the order to find a farm and watches her leave with a little sigh of contentment. It feels so fucking good to do this. He wishes he had done so sooner.</p><p>He heads back into the castle, planning out his next bit of viciousness. Seamus has a lot to answer for, and while he’s at it...Ron hasn’t been a very good friend. He wonders if he dares kill either of them. He wouldn’t mind feeling that particular rush again...but no, he wants them to suffer longer than Umbridge did. Hell he wishes he could bring that bitch back just so he can make her suffer longer. He stops mid-stride when the thought floats through his mind that he can. He knows of no such magic. He whispers, hoping not to receive an answer.</p><p>“Voldemort?”</p><p>There’s a quiet laugh inside his mind and suddenly his mind isn’t just his own. A voice comes purring from inside it.</p><p>-That’s not how you think of me at all, now is it, Harry? You like to think of me as Tom Riddle. Handsome Tom Riddle even. You like to think of me a <em>lot</em>.-</p><p>He goes cold. Fuck. There’s another laugh.</p><p>-Now what would the old fool think if he heard what a foul mouth you have, Harry? Do you think he would be disappointed?-</p><p>He huffs a laugh of his own at that. Thinks back at the man.</p><p>-He won’t even look at me anymore. I’m already a disappointment to him. And it’s not like my choice of language is worse than my actions tonight.-</p><p>-Oh and what lovely actions they have been so far. I can’t wait to watch you carry out what you have planned next. I don’t suppose you would mind if I tagged along?-</p><p>-Not like I have a choice. But no. Fuck it. Watch away while I burn my old life to the ground.-</p><p>-Now don’t be dramatic. I’ve seen what you have planned, your method of framing the Umbridge woman is quite clever, almost...Slytherin in fact.-</p><p>He laughs loudly this time and begins making his way back to the castle again.</p><p>-Yeah well the hat wanted to put me there but I argued. Now if you’re going to tag along why don’t you help me with my plans for...actually you know what, you deserve to punish him. He betrayed <em>you</em> more than he ever harmed me.-</p><p>There’s a rush of rage that is not his own, and now he knows where that earlier amusement came from. The man snarls.</p><p>-<em>Who</em>?!-</p><p>He smiles broadly as he tells the man all about the true loyalties of one Severus Snape.</p><p>-So, going to kill him for his behavior? Can I watch?-</p><p>The man doesn’t respond for a long moment. He’s almost back to Gryffindor before he replies.</p><p>-No. No, something much more subtle is required. He has always been one of my best and to so successfully keep me in the dark...I admire the man too much to simply slaughter him.-</p><p>He asks disbelievingly.</p><p>-How could you ever trust him again?-</p><p>-There is a type of vow, known as an unbreakable vow. He would die before he ever betrayed my trust again.-</p><p>-Why didn’t you have him swear one before?-</p><p>-It might have interfered with his spying. I shall be forced to retire him as a spy, but I have others. Less effective, as is always the case, that man has yet to fail in a task appointed to him, but they shall serve.-</p><p>Damn. He had hoped...perhaps...</p><p>-No. Don’t even think it. I am merely acting as an observer at the moment but harm one of mine...-</p><p>-Fine. Arsehole. I’ll leave him to you, but..?-</p><p>The man laughs for a long moment when he catches his thought.</p><p>-Very well, you may tell him he has been caught. But you will not phrase it in a manner that makes him flee, or I shall make you regret it.-</p><p>He smirks as he slips once more into the tower. He can’t wait to see the look on the man’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watches from a convenient spot near a window in the common room as Ron tries to wheedle answers out of Hermione. He rolls his eyes at the prat’s continued inability to put the slightest effort into his schoolwork. He sighs. He isn’t sure if he really wants to...</p><p>-Yes you do, stop lying to yourself. You think you can’t do better than that? That no one else will value you as a friend. I am beginning to value you already and I have seen your true self for only an hour. I know of a spell that will fill his mind with imagined terrors. You could leave him unable to ever be without fear again. He will jump at shadows and flee from the slightest noise.-</p><p>He <em>does</em> like the sound of that.</p><p>-Teach me.-</p><p>-Gladly.-</p><p>He spends the next few minutes listening to the voice in his head, like the fucking madman everyone thinks he is, and then he curses his former friend. It takes a moment before it becomes obvious that something is wrong. Ron begins breathing rapidly, shifting in his seat, and flicking his eyes to the different shadowed corners of the room. His eyes focus on the spot where Harry is standing concealed under the cloak and for a moment he can pretend that Ron knows, that he knows just who is responsible for his current panic. It’s perfect.</p><p>He smiles widely as he makes his way up to the dorm, where Seamus should be at this time of the evening, when he isn’t off getting blind drunk that is. A conveniently well known habit of his. He finds the boy sitting in bed next to Dean and telling him all about some poor girl he supposedly shagged. He has a feeling the arsehole is making it up as he goes along. He hits him with a quick compulsion charm, Seamus tells Dean that he’s changed his mind and is going to go visit the girl tonight after all. He steps aside and watches Seamus pass, then follows, planning out exactly what he’s going to do. He decides he doesn’t actually care about dragging Seamus’ suffering out. He has plenty of other victims he’s going to be torturing, and he wants to kill at least one more arsehole this night. He has the perfect method in mind.</p><p>They reach the base of the astronomy tower and he sighs at having to climb all those steps, but it’ll be worth it to watch this particular show unfold.</p><p>-I don’t suppose there’s a spell that’ll make him seem drunk to the aurors who investigate, or actually get him drunk? I imagine everyone would use it if there were.-</p><p>-There <em>is</em> in fact, but if done wrong, as it generally is when cast by teenagers, it leads to alcohol poisoning. Which would work nicely in this case.-</p><p>Brilliant. They spend a few moments going over it and he casts it on Seamus.</p><p>-You’ve cast it too well. I don’t know why I’m surprised. That stunt you pulled in the graveyard...you’ll have to cast it again to get him to the proper level of inebriation.-</p><p>He ignores the bit about the graveyard for now, but they are going to be having a chat about that bullshite later. There’s a laugh and he immediately flashes to a memory of the incident in the chamber. Which shuts the man up nicely, for a moment, then he mutters.</p><p>-You <em>will</em> be explaining how you came into possession of my diary.-</p><p>-Ask Malfoy.-</p><p>He tunes out the man’s demands for answers and focuses back on the arsehole he’s currently punishing. He casts the spell again and has him walk over to the edge of the tower, and climb onto the ramparts, then he cancels it. He pulls off his cloak’s hood once again, he wants Seamus to know who is responsible as he falls to his death, then steps forward till he’s just out of arm’s reach. He smiles widely as the arsehole’s eyes widen slightly.</p><p>-Apparently he can hold his liquor better than I had thought. You may wish to cast the spell again.-</p><p>-No. He’ll look drunk, that’s the important thing, and this way he’ll <em>know</em>.-</p><p>-For but a moment, but I can see the appeal. You may have to give him a nudge though.-</p><p>He does just that, using a spell to knock Seamus off balance. He watches, mouth dry, as Seamus tries to recover his balance looking properly terrified. He fails.</p><p>Harry takes a quick step forward and watches him fall. By the time he hits the ground below he can barely see anything. He curses the fact he has to do this in the dark.</p><p>-I can describe it to you if you like..?-</p><p>He nods eagerly.</p><p>-Mm, it is fascinating. From a certain height when a body impacts with the ground the body breaks, multiple bone fractures, the brain damaged within the skull, the person dies within moments. But from a height like that...his body wouldn’t have broken so much as...splashed.-</p><p>He gulps. Fuck. There’s a laugh.</p><p>-It is quite the sight. You won’t want to get close to the scene on the ground, it will be quite messy and no point risking leaving incriminating evidence, but if you have time later you could fly over it on your broom and see just what I mean.-</p><p>He hopes he’ll have time, but he still has a list of people to punish starting with a certain potions professor.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He slips the map out of his pocket when he reaches the base of the tower. He searches it for the man and finds him in his office. Good.</p><p>-You know he will likely go straight to the old fool. So why would you..?-</p><p>He laughs himself and shows him <em>that</em> part of his plan, he receives a feeling of desire in return. He blinks.</p><p>-Are you serious right now?-</p><p>-Why shouldn’t I desire you? You have the most delightfully devious mind, and your viciousness is almost a match for my own.-</p><p>He shakes his head helplessly, he isn’t going to think about...actually.</p><p>-What the fuck happened to you wanting me dead?!-</p><p>-I changed my mind. If I had known you weren’t the champion of the light you seemed to be...-</p><p>-So I’m just supposed to shrug off the times you tried to kill me? The time you tortured me? You think you <em>aren’t</em> on my hit list?-</p><p>He keeps those plans carefully tucked away, he does <em>not</em> think of them, instead he pictures the man dying in the chamber, his diary stabbed through with a basilisk fang. He feels rage, and pain for some reason.</p><p>-You would be hurting too if you had found out about the death of a friend. I should’ve known the moment I saw the last sliver of a memory of you in that chamber. Damn everything, why did you have to kill her?-</p><p>-She was trying to kill me! On your memory self’s orders I might add.-</p><p>The man simply rages in the back of his mind. He brushes aside all of that conversation for now. He’ll think about it later. For now...</p><p>He reaches the man’s office and raps sharply on the door. It opens a moment later and Snape glares at the empty hall. He doesn’t wait for the man to begin berating him, he has to know it’s him under his cloak, he simply pushes past him.</p><p>He waits until Snape closes the door behind him to take off his cloak. He smiles brightly.</p><p>“Evening sir, I have a message for you.”</p><p>He pauses just to soak in the glare he’s receiving. He has a feeling it’ll be the last one he ever receives from the man. Then he continues in a cold voice.</p><p>“I know where your true loyalties lay, and you will be made to regret ever attempting to deceive me. Flee and you shall be slaughtered like the coward you will have proven yourself to be.”</p><p>He has a hard time controlling his expression as he says it, the man has gone perfectly still, he isn’t showing the slightest fear though. He narrows his eyes at the man when he finishes. Snape studies him intently but says nothing.</p><p>-He’s reading your thoughts. You might wish to cease maintaining eye contact with the man.-</p><p>He averts his gaze instantly.</p><p>-Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me that earlier!-</p><p>-I was busy mourning the death of a friend.-</p><p>He shakes his head at the man’s ridiculousness, as if <em>he’s</em> the wounded party here. As if he didn’t kill his parents. Snape finally responds.</p><p>“I did betray you and I would do so again, without hesitation.”</p><p>Harry blinks at the man’s attitude. It’s almost Gryffindor. But no, it isn’t bravado but a particularly clever bit of self preservation. The man knows there’s no point attempting to lie, baring his neck now would show weakness, his fearlessness is meant to make him appealing as an asset.</p><p>-Precisely.-</p><p>“He isn’t planning on killing you, but he <em>does</em> plan on punishing you.”</p><p>Snape gives him a bland look. He gives him an annoyed one back.</p><p>“I had thought you might appreciate the warning...”</p><p>And he doesn’t want to make the man flee, while it would be amusing seeing him go on the run, he would much rather see the man suffer at his master’s hands.</p><p>“What I would appreciate, Mr. Potter, is you shutting up and letting me speak to <em>him</em>.”</p><p>He glares at the man but does keep his mouth shut. Snape takes a moment before speaking again.</p><p>“I would trade my life for the boy’s.”</p><p>-Ask him why.-</p><p>He does so and Snape closes his eyes, looking pained. He sneers as he begins speaking and it takes Harry a moment to register what he’s saying because it makes no sense with his expression.</p><p>“Wait, wait. You were friends with my mum, and no one bothered to tell me, because of course they didn’t, fucking arseholes. But why the sneer then?”</p><p>“Because, Potter..!”</p><p>-Tell him not to speak to my future lover that way.-</p><p>-I am not your future anything, although it would be amusing telling him that...but it would only get us off track.-</p><p>He tunes out the man’s insistence that he will have him and focuses back in on Snape’s snarling tantrum. He snorts.</p><p>“Pride. You kept it a secret to save your pride. How very Slytherin of you, and pathetic.”</p><p>Snape glares at him more viciously than ever and he smirks, apparently he was wrong earlier. He cuts him off before he can begin berating him, again.</p><p>“I don’t care, Snape. I don’t care what your reasoning was. I don’t even care that you were friends with my mum, that never stopped you from treating me like shit, what I want to know is why you’re trying to protect me now. I know you have in the past, but not like this, not to the point of throwing your own life away.”</p><p>The man grimaces for a long moment. Then begins explaining.</p><p>“I swore a Vow. If I don’t protect you I will die. Even if I had not...your mother was my sister in all but blood, I never wanted to treat you the way I have. But it was necessary to maintain my cover as a spy. I regret the necessity. I wish I hadn’t had to behave that way.”</p><p>“That doesn’t explain your treatment of Neville.”</p><p>“He was also a prophecy child. I don’t know that it was necessary for me to treat him that way to maintain cover, but I wasn’t willing to risk it.”</p><p>Prophecy? He isn’t expecting a reply, the news having caused him to forget all about his mental companion, but he gets one.</p><p>-The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal...I have not yet head the second half.-</p><p>The fuck does that even mean? You can’t be talking about the scar. I got that after I vanquished you. And why the hell would you act on half a prophecy? Ever think that’s maybe why you ended up as a wraith?</p><p>-I thought perhaps that the scar was the thing that marks you as my equal and you were yet to vanquish me, I survived after all, but now I am beginning to think it isn’t about you killing me at all. Which is part of why I no longer desire your death.-</p><p>-Now you just desire me in general. Which is fucking weird by the way.-</p><p>He shakes off the conversation in his head. He’ll think about that later. He still has shit to do tonight. He stares up at Snape, annoyed that the man isn’t as much of a bastard as he’d thought. Now he almost regrets outing the man as a spy.</p><p>-Pity isn’t sexy, stop it.-</p><p>He laughs, then quickly outlines his plans to Snape. The man looks vaguely horrified, but nods, and summons Dumbledore with a patronus. He waits for Dumbledore to arrive planning out his punishment for Malfoy.</p><p>-You cannot castrate the boy. I am not allowing the Malfoy line to die out.-</p><p>He starts to snarl at the man but is interrupted.</p><p>-You may however cast a chastity curse on him. He won’t get another erection till it’s removed.-</p><p>-And how will he carry on the Malfoy line like that?-</p><p>-There is such a thing as a male pregnancy in the magical world, Harry. He will simply have to carry the child himself.-</p><p>Fuck. How did he not know that? No one tells him anything.</p><p>-So you’re saying if I had ever had sex I could’ve ended up pregnant and no one thought I should know this?!-</p><p>-Not without a potion. Although you could easily have been dosed without your knowledge, so you should have been informed. They used to have every student meet with the mediwitch to discuss these things. They quit some decades earlier after receiving too many complaints from prudish fools.-</p><p>He nods, relieved that it wasn’t just him being excluded for no doubt fucked up reasons. Then he waits for Dumbledore to arrive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He beams when Dumbledore finally walks in the room. The man avoids his eyes yet again. There’s a hum in the back of his mind.</p><p>-Hm, he knows this is possible, but how could he when I didn’t know this was possible? What does he know that I have not yet seen..?-</p><p>Harry shrugs, he doesn’t really care, and he has more important things to worry about right now. He sits in the chair in front of Snape’s desk, turns to Dumbledore, and says conversationally.</p><p>“Umbridge is dead.”</p><p>The man stiffens and focuses intently on him, still without making eye contact, he notices Snape stiffen as well out of the corner of his eye. He smirks widely, leaning back and making himself comfortable as Dumbledore summons a chair to sit in.</p><p>“What happened, Harry?”</p><p>“I killed the bitch, of course. I’ve been using her wand to take out my anger on anyone who has ever pissed me off, and unfortunately for you...”</p><p>He casts before he’s even finished the sentence, Dumbledore tries to deflect it, but Snape’s already surrounded the man with a ward which dampens the man’s magic. Harry wonders if Snape will regret having agreed to help when he sees what he has planned for the bastard. The spell strikes home and the man begins screaming as his magic is taken. How did the book describe the pain again?</p><p>-I think it was ‘having your heart cauterized.’-</p><p>He laughs. That’s it. Yeah. He can’t wait to see the man succumb to the other spells as well. Slowly losing his ability to speak, and write, and even think in the end. It’s going to be a long slow descent, hopefully the bastard won’t off himself rather than endure it. Although that wouldn’t be a terrible end for him. His thoughts are interrupted by an annoyed growl.</p><p>-The public would pity him, he’d become a tragic figure.-</p><p>-I don’t give a shit if it harms your attempt to take over, besides if you spread the rumor he did it out of shame for his failure to protect his students the public would vilify him suicide or not.-</p><p>-Mm, perhaps.-</p><p>He begins casting the other spells now that Dumbledore is unable to prevent it. The man recovers enough to gasp.</p><p>“Tom?”</p><p>He laughs again and shakes his head at the man.</p><p>“This is entirely my idea. You should never have sent me back to those arseholes. I learned from them how to be a right bastard. I also learned that there’s nothing worse than being <em>helpless</em>.”</p><p>The man’s face crumbles.</p><p>“Oh Harry, you could be so much better than this.”</p><p>“Mm, but this is more fun, so I’ll just keep being vicious.”</p><p>He casts one last spell to force the man to keep this event secret, then starts to put the wand away but...he has a better idea. He aims the wand again and casts.</p><p>“Crucio.”</p><p>He leaves the spell on until the man has screamed himself hoarse, trying to memorize exactly how he sounds, and what it feels like. He lowers the wand, his hand shaking a little. He’s never felt anything like it. It’s glorious. He’s going to have to do that again.</p><p>-Why did you think I use it so often? Now you have others to visit this night and then I have my own victims to get to, such as these arseholes you spoke of..?-</p><p>-My relatives. I’ll give you their address, but there are supposedly wards there which will bar your entrance.-</p><p>-Oh I am aware of when you live, and there are indeed wards, but a simple imperius will solve that.-</p><p>-Then why haven’t you killed me that way?-</p><p>-I told you. I no longer think the prophecy is relevant. I was going to lure you to the department of mysteries to verify such, if I were to retrieve it myself my return would become public knowledge instantly, and it can only be retrieved by those who are implicated in the prophecy. But since you have proven to be such a delight...I would be satisfied with an oath on your part, unless you wish to bond..?-</p><p>He blinks dumbfounded, ignores Snape looking curious and Dumbledore looking miserable, asks hesitantly.</p><p>-Bond as in <em>marriage</em> bond?-</p><p>-A magical form thereof, but yes. Neither of us would be able to knowingly harm the other. It would protect yourself as much as it protects me.-</p><p>His mind races. This is a terrible idea but...</p><p>-Imagine the headlines. Fuck. I love it.-</p><p>He smiles viciously at Dumbledore and announces.</p><p>“I just got engaged, to Tom Riddle.”</p><p>The man pales dramatically. He laughs again, shaking his head at the absurdity that is his life, then continues.</p><p>“Well on that note. I have a bit of revenge planned for Malfoy, so if you could fetch him for me Snape?”</p><p>The man looks very reluctant. He sighs and reassures the man.</p><p>“I’ve got your master in my head remember? He vetoed permanent physical harm. The prat will be fine.”</p><p>The man nods sharply and leaves. Dumbledore opens his mouth, likely to start moralizing again, so he decides to wait in the hall. He’s listened to him more than he should have already.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He leads Malfoy outside, the prat docile at the moment, the imperius curse is quickly becoming his favorite spell. He argues it’s use with his passenger.</p><p>-I know the cruciatus is pleasant to use, and simple, but it’s also boring. You’ve loved my punishments so far, why don’t you use more of a variety yourself?-</p><p>-If I start getting creative I tend to take it too far and they don’t survive. I don’t have that many followers that I can slaughter all of the ones who aggravate me.-</p><p>-Pity, we’ll have to attract more then.-</p><p>He uses a point me to ensure he’s going in the right direction and then wonders.</p><p>-Since male pregnancy is a thing are you going to be wanting children out of me?-</p><p>A wave of lust rushes through him and he stops, blinking, at the strength of the man’s arousal. He chuckles.</p><p>-I take it that’s a yes then? I don’t mind the idea, but not until after I finish my schooling. I’m not attempting those staircases every day while pregnant.-</p><p>-Understandable. I can wait as long as you want, I’m patient, and immortal.-</p><p>-Yeah, you’re going to explain that once we’re married right?-</p><p>-Perhaps.-</p><p>He growls, but doesn’t pursue it, for now. Instead he focuses on his surroundings now that they need to leave the beaten path.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>It takes less time getting there than he thought it would. Which is good, because he’s still planning on punishing McGonagall tonight. He walks confidently into the clearing, which is a sea of bodies, although most are lost to the darkness outside the range of his wandlight. He hits Malfoy with an incarcerus, so he doesn’t have to chase him in case he flees, then cancels the imperius.</p><p>He drinks in the little whimpers of fear, the expression of utmost terror on his face. He asks his companion.</p><p>-Are you sure I can’t just let them eat him? His father is the one who got your diary destroyed.-</p><p>There’s a wave of rage and he smirks, he’s expecting to be given permission, and he almost allows the spell protecting them to fall away from Malfoy, but.</p><p>-No. His father is responsible, his father shall be the one to be punished. This is enough. Take him back to the castle.-</p><p>He sighs, but does lead the prat to safety. Then he hits him with the celibacy spell and sends him off to his dorm after cursing him to silence.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He heads for McGonagall’s quarters next. He only knows the location because of his companion.</p><p>-What were you doing stalking Dumbledore?-</p><p>-Knowing your enemy is always wise. I didn’t stalk him however. I merely tracked him to his quarters and used the knowledge of their location against him.-</p><p>-<em>How</em>?-</p><p>-Placing proximity wards outside them. He had a lot of minor illnesses whenever he annoyed me too often.-</p><p>-Why not just kill him?-</p><p>-A ward that strong he would have detected at once. The others he would stumble into before realizing they existed.-</p><p>He snorts at the realization that even the Dark Lord acted like a little shit when he was a teenager, which earns him a feeling of annoyance, he ignores it, focusing on his task. He uses a point me to verify that she is in her quarters, then begins testing her personal wards, they’re too strong for him to take down with his limited knowledge and time. He can easily work around that however. He knocks on the door, pulls his hood over his head, and waits. She opens the door not long after and he casts a silent spell, forcing her into her animagus form. He immediately casts another knocking her unconscious. He creates a collar by way of that lovely spell, then adds a few choice spells to it. One preventing her from transforming back, another preventing the collar from being removed by anyone but him, not that he ever will, and a strong notice-me-not charm. See how she likes being invisible.</p><p>He decides he’s done for the night and leaves her lying there in the hall. The spell will wear off by morning anyway, and he’s finally getting tired. As much as he’s enjoyed this night he’s ready for it to be over.</p><p>-Mm, and now I shall leave you to go get my own revenge.-</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>-Give that bastard a kick in the balls from me and Dobby.-</p><p>-Dobby?-</p><p>-He used to be his house elf, now he’s a free elf, and a friend.-</p><p>He swears he can feel the man’s incredulity.</p><p>-You have strange friends, Harry. Will we be inviting him to the wedding?-</p><p>-If we don’t I don’t know what he would do, but we’d end up regretting it. Dobby will be there.-</p><p>There’s a sigh and then.</p><p>-Very well. We’ll discuss the details of that tomorrow.-</p><p>-Sure. Night Tom.-</p><p>There’s a feeling of amusement mixed with annoyance and then nothing. He blinks when he feels no change from one moment to the next. He could almost swear the man is still there. Hm. He wonders how that’s possible in the first place.</p><p>He heads back to the defense teacher’s office, placing the bitch’s wand back where it was, then goes back to the tower. He trudges in as if he just got done with an frustrating detention, shakes his head at Hermione when she tries to engage him in conversation, then heads up to the dorm and bed. He’s done so much spellwork today that he simply falls into bed without getting undressed. He sleeps.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>But his dreams aren’t exactly restful. He watches Voldemort climb out of the cauldron once again, but this time he focuses on what’s hanging between his legs. Holy shit. The man has two cocks?! How is that possible and does he use both when he’s fucking someone? He’s expecting the man to call for Pettigrew to bring him his robe, but he doesn’t, he simply stalks closer. He finds his gaze caught by the man’s red eyes. Voldemort stands before him, staring down into his eyes for a long moment, then he reaches out and drags a finger down his cheek. He feels no pain this time as the man says, with a voice full of supreme satisfaction.</p><p>“Now, I can touch you.”</p><p>The ropes fall away from him, not that it matters he doesn’t want to flee, and even if he did he wouldn’t be able to. The man presses into his space, cutting off any chance of escape and then pulls his face up, then nothing. He thinks the man might be waiting for him to push this farther, so he pushes himself onto his toes and kisses him. There’s a single moment where the man is unmoving, and then he finds himself being kissed like he never even imagined was possible, he gasps and finds himself being kissed even more thoroughly, the man claiming his mouth for his own. By the time they break apart he’s panting, Voldemort still breathing evenly, but his pupils are blown wide. He smirks up at the stupidly tall man and asks.</p><p>“Going to fuck me?”</p><p>Voldemort narrows his eyes at him and begins stripping him, he laughs and helps as best he can, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his trousers. He soon finds himself laid out on the ground just in front of the headstone. He glances up at the engraving and gives Voldemort an amused look.</p><p>“Fucking me on your father’s grave? Kinky.”</p><p>“You are infuriating, juvenile, and foolish.”</p><p>He counters with.</p><p>“Witty, handsome, and brave.”</p><p>The man decides to shut him up by kissing him once again, this time it’s all teeth and anger. The man bites his bottom lip hard enough to bruise, but he merely laughs. He begins wanking the man’s cock, well, one of them. He switches to the other after a moment, then begins fondling his bollocks, which seem heavier than they should be considering the size. He’s distracted from wondering about that by Voldemort pressing a finger against his hole. He nods quickly, telling the man to get on with it, and Voldemort does. Stretching him quickly. He blinks at how quickly and thoroughly he manages to stretch him. Voldemort explains.</p><p>“I’m using a spell to ease the way, it’s the only way they’ll both fit anytime soon.”</p><p>That answers <em>that</em> question. He strokes one of the man’s cocks for a moment wondering at how he’s going to fit them both, but eager to be stuffed so full. It takes another moment but soon he feels the man slip his fingers out of him, and line up his cocks. He closes his eyes as they press into him, wanting to feel every sensation as much as he can. Voldemort presses deeper until he bottoms out, then stills for a long moment, he opens his eyes just as the man begins sliding out. He groans. Fuck, he can’t believe how good it feels already. Voldemort begins slowly rolling his hips, fucking him sensually, while kissing him yet again. He can’t help but tease the man when he pulls away.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have taken you for a romantic but...”</p><p>The man glares at him and begins fucking him faster. He laughs and begins rising to meet the man’s thrusts as best he can. Voldemort gradually increases the speed and force of his thrusts until he’s pounding into him, nailing his prostate continuously. It doesn’t take long before he’s pushed, gasping and moaning, over the edge. Voldemort follows soon after, rutting his cock into him as he climaxes, and filling him with his cum. And filling him, and still filling him. He blinks and gives the man a bewildered look.</p><p>“Fourteen years Harry, it’s been fourteen years.”</p><p>He shakes his head, the man didn’t even have a body, how is that an explanation? Besides which, he stares down at his rapidly expanding stomach, that’s a hell of a lot more than fourteen years worth anyway. The man groans as he continues filling him and Harry huffs, starting to get annoyed. By the time Voldemort finally runs dry his stomach is so massive he looks pregnant. He runs a hand across it rather wonderingly. Fuck, that’s kind of hot. The man pulls out and lays beside him, Harry turns toward him when Voldemort adds his own hand to his stomach, rubbing it gently. Voldemort looks amused and he’s just wondering what that’s about when the man smirks, moves his hand to the center of his stomach, and pushes. The man’s semen pours out of him in a flood, somehow feeling pleasurable as it does so. Once he’s empty again he lays there panting for a moment, but there’s a loud noise and a moment later he’s staring up at the canopy of his bed, grumbling about the sticky mess he’s made of his pants. He shakes off Neville’s apology for having woken him when he tripped, reaching for his wand to cast a cleaning charm. He can’t believe he had a dream like that about Voldemort, or at least Voldemort with his snake-face. Although it isn’t like Tom Riddle would have had two cocks. He wonders if the man really does. He smiles as he drifts back off to sleep, he’ll have to ask him in the morning when they discuss their coming nuptials.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won’t be able to reply to comments for the foreseeable future. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>